


this is what (who) i have to deal with?

by rainbowblue13



Series: how did we get here? [6]
Category: Do No Harm (TV), Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Deep Conversations, Gen, fun to angst to fluff, just sillyness right now but the next chapter oh boy, washington is a dad (tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowblue13/pseuds/rainbowblue13
Summary: usnavy: you are NOT going to hack Potususnavy: N Ousnavy: BAD ALEXOr, a series of questionable decisions lead to some interesting information.





	1. tick tick

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended to read "i didn't sign up to be a politician" beforehand but not required.
> 
> Two chapters whaaaaat? The next part should be up tomorrow, and if you liked the fun and laughs get ready for some feels later whoops. Also thank you so much to everyone that commented on the last part, it totally made my day y'all are great <3

**moneydude:** hey if you guys had access to the president's twitter account what would you tweet out

**usnavy:** if this were actually a hypothetical question i'd answer but all i'm gonna say is: no

**moneydude:** wtf why

**usnavy:** you are NOT going to hack Potus

**usnavy:** you're gonna make me an accesory to your crime and I'm going to be arrested

**moneydude:** but i already have the accoooouuuunt

**usnavy:** N O

**usnavy:** BAD ALEX

**ruBen10:** I'm trying to think of something you could tweet that's funny but also doesn't cause a PR scandal give me a sec

**usnavy:** @ruBen10 ENOUGH. THIS IS ILLEGAL

**ruBen10:** Didn't you pretend to be the Secretary of Treasury in a governmental meeting?

**usnavy:** how dare you

**moneydude:** chill out navi, nobody needs to kno

**usnavy:** i'm gonna go to jail, dios ten piedad

* * *

_ruBen10 has shared a Tweet_

George Washington (@g_wash) tweeted: "I've been informed on a new form of media. Who can educate me on what 'anime' is? Where can I find the 'anime'?"

 

**ruBen10:** I can't believe you actually went with my suggestion omfg

**usnavy:** @ruBen10 i trusted you to have better judgement

**ruBen10:** Never

 

_ruBen10 has changed their name to "Rebelen"_

 

**moneydude:** @rebelen ni c e

**moneydude:** also @usnavy just let it happen

**usnavy:** it's not even funny though?

**rebelen:** C'mon, it's hilarious

**usnavy:** i don't get it!!

**moneydude:** w a i t

**moneydude:** Usnavi, define anime

**usnavy:** it's like Naruto stuff right?

**moneydude:** im shedding a real tear

**rebelen:** Usnavi is the mvp in life out of the three of us

* * *

**moneydude:** heyo my dudes

**rebelen:** Hey man what's up?

**moneydude:** nothing, just checking in

**rebelen:** I think Usnavi's at the bodega, and I'm waiting on some lab results

**moneydude:** ah, i see

**moneydude:** lab results. interesting.

**rebelen:** You sure you're okay?

**moneydude:** yes im fine

**moneydude:** where did you work again?

**rebelen:** Bellevue Hospital Center

**moneydude:** and where's the bodega?

**rebelen:** Dude you're being all creepy for no reason

**moneydude:** do we not tell each other about these things?

**moneydude:** homie?

**rebelen:** I feel like I just stepped into the Twilight Zone

**usnavy:** hey guys

**rebelen:** @usnavy Help Alex is being weird as fuck

**moneydude:** im afraid i forgot how we met, could you remjhsdhj

**usnavy:** ???

**rebelen:** P A N I C

**moneydude:** wELP so apparently gwash took my phone and was curious abt u guys

**moneydude:** how badly did he impersonate me??

**usnavy:** what

**rebelen:** Do you realize you're the only person that can say that the president of the United States stole your phone and be casual about it?

**moneydude:** I just re-read the convo and w o w washington trying to sound casual and not capitalizing words is hysterical

**usnavy:** what was he even trying to do??

**moneydude:** trying to find out who you are, i guess, and why our group is named "usnavi is fucking dead and we killed him"

**rebelen:** That name does raise suspicions

 

_usnavy has changed the group name to "Los tres cara-lleros"_

 

**moneydude:** that's oddly clever

**rebelen:** I need to brush up on my spanish, what does that mean??

**usnavy:** it's The three Musketeers in spanish, but a sort of joke

**moneydude:** its a pun about us having the same face

**rebelen:** Ah, I see

**moneydude:** YOU WRITE JUST LIKE WASHINGTON

**rebelen:** Yeah that's why I was so confused?? You never write like that unless you're ranting about something or trying to prove a point

**rebelen:** Therefore my concern

**usnavy:** "therefore"

**moneydude:** do you?? not know what it means??¿'

**usnavy:** no, i do, it's just funny to see you guys use such fancy words

**moneydude:** he thinks "therefore" is fancy, that's adorable

**rebelen:** Stepping into asshole territory

**moneydude:** srry


	2. boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the information comes to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whOOP here comes the angst
> 
> i'll put all trigger warnings in the end notes if you want to skip there, please be safe! also let it be known that this chapter is super self indulgent because dammit #Let Ruben be happy

**moneydude:** Ruben?

**rebelen:** Hi? Why are you on private instead of the group

**moneydude:** I wanted to clarify this with you personally before bringing Usnavi into all of this

**rebelen:** Okay...?

**moneydude:** So, Washington did end up looking into you two, because he's like that

**rebelen:** Oh

**moneydude:** So you worked at Philly, nothing too big, but dissapearing for months in Jamaica and being thought dead? That one was quite a surprise

**rebelen:** I'd rather not talk about it

**moneydude:** Look, I hate talking about my past and stuff too, I get it's personal, but I have a a miraculously large amount of friends and people that care about me, even if i dont get why, and whenever bad stuff from that past or present comes up i have a support system

**moneydude:** whats ur support system?

**moneydude:** and no jokes like "pornhub" or "Ramen noodles" or some shit

**rebelen:** It's not that important

**moneydude:** fuck your "not important" it IS important

**moneydude:** trust me, you need someone you can talk to this stuff about, fucked up as it is

**moneydude:** if it makes u feel better i'll share my tragic backstory first

**rebelen:** Do you actually call it a tragic backstory or are you just trying to make me feel better

**moneydude:** I was born a bastard, my father left, our family was the town outcast, we grew up poor, my mother and i got sick, she died, me and my brother moved in with my cousin, my cousin proceeded to kill himself, we were put into the system and separated, i ran away from an abusive home, was homeless, a hurricane hit my town, anyone i barely knew died, i got the chance to go to ny and the plane i was on caught on fire halfway through the trip

**moneydude:** So I suppose it qualifies

**rebelen:** I'd ask if you're shitting me but you wouldn't do that and that is way too detailed to be made up

**moneydude:** all true

**moneydude:** and i hate telling ppl, bc they'll pity me, like ppl do, and i fuckign hate it, but the reason i can tell u now is that the ppl in my life have helped me come to terms with it, even when i didnt deserve it

**moneydude:** and u are now a person i actually give a shit about, so sue me

**moneydude:** let me help

**rebelen:** ...

**rebelen:** I'd rather do this through the phone

**moneydude:** what the fuck do you thing im using, an oven

**rebelen:** I mean a phonecall, fuckface

**moneydude:** love that ur autocorrect includes the word "fuckface"

**rebelen:** Yeah

**rebelen:** Just to preface the call though

**rebelen:** Do you know what Dissasociative Identity Disorder is?

* * *

**moneydude:** shitshi t i kno i cut you from the phonecall midsentence but ss guys showed up cause theres an impromptu meeting im sor r Y

**rebelen:** It's fine

**moneydude:** nO ITS NOT THE GOVERNMENT S U CK S

**moneydude:** can you type the rest of it out??

**rebelen:** Didn't you just say there was a meeting?

**moneydude:** I can get away w/ texting

**rebelen:** Well okay, where was I? 

**moneydude:** actual scum of the earth Ian was on ur plane to Jamaica

**rebelen:** Right

**rebelen:** So we got off the plane, the guy didn't even let me grab my suitcase and he got a rental car

**rebelen:** He, uh, drove us to this abandoned warehouse thing

**rebelen:** I tried running but he basically beat the shit out of me until he dragged me inside

**moneydude:** jesus fuck. and then?

**rebelen:** Let's just say there's a reason I wear long sleeves

**rebelen:** And before you ask no, he didn't rape me

**rebelen:** Silver lining, I guess

**rebelen:** He dumped me in front of a free clinic and basically told me never to come back

**rebelen:** Which is why I stayed in Jamaica for a while, and why I was classified as "missing but probably dead"

**rebelen:** Jason/Ian didn't get convicted of my "death", somehow

**rebelen:** Rich, moderately attractive, straight white man with medical influence might've helped in those regards

**rebelen:** I didn't keep up with the news much. I didn't really want to go back. I missed my family but I just

**rebelen:** Couldn't

**rebelen:** Both because of Ian's threat and just, not really being able to

**rebelen:** Mentally??

**rebelen:** Does that make sense?

**moneydude:** yea

**rebelen:** He tried to get a surgery to fix it, but something went wrong

**rebelen:** Despite the chemical imbalances and different compositions, they're still two parts of the same person, so he fessed up about his DID and went into intense psychological treatment

**rebelen:** I waited a few weeks after that to be safe, but I went back to see my family

**rebelen:** And after really realizing I'd never have my full life back, I decided I wanted a fresh start, but the paperwork for legally moving to another country was too much for me

**rebelen:** So I just chose a different state

**rebelen:** And here I am

**moneydude:** im gonna call you again the second i get out of this shit to tell you everything but the highlights i gotta address imma type up rn

**moneydude:** jason/ian is a fucking asshole of endless amounts. both of them can go fuck themselves and die in a fucking pit i want to beat him up.

**moneydude:** second of all you did not deserve this in any way, you were taken advantage of and got fucked up in the collateral damage. that is cruel and just goes to show how unfair the world can be

**moneydude:** thirdly, know that you can always and i mean ALWAYS come to me to talk about this or anything else ever. i'll be your support system for as long as you need, and even after. i know my words cant really do much for you right now, and that nothing can atone for what you went through, but just remember you survived it. you're still surviving it, and you are undoubtedly strong for it.

**rebelen:** Thank you. Really, thank you

**rebelen:** God, I haven't talked about it to anyone

**rebelen:** Well, outside of the police and vaguely telling mama

**moneydude:** okay im almost out of that dumbass excuse of a meeting, once im done im gonna call ur ass and cry like a little bitch

**rebelen:** Same

**rebelen:** Wait, another thing

**rebelen:** Could you not tell Usnavi?? I'd rather meet with him in person and tell him first hand

**moneydude:** ofc

**moneydude:** I wouldn't even tell gwash if he asked

**rebelen:** I appreciate the sentiment but you're talking about the president

**moneydude:** i dont care

**moneydude:** i'll fight him if i gotta

**rebelen:** Do n o t fight gwash

**moneydude:** did

**moneydude:** did you actually call him gwash

**rebelen:** YOU DO IT ALL THE TIME IT CAUGHT ON

**moneydude:** omg

* * *

**moneydude:** psssst navi

**usnavy:** que paso?

**moneydude:** so, without asking me why, can you hug ruben next time u see him?

**usnavy:** sure!

**moneydude:** wait, youre not gonna ask why?

**usnavy:** you literally just told me not to ask

**moneydude:** tru

**usnavy:** plus he looks like a guy that could really use a few hugs, i don't know why

**moneydude:** also tru

**moneydude:** i wanna protect him

**usnavy:** from what?

**moneydude:** the world

**usnavy:** same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of Dissasociative Personality Disorder (DID) and implied torture/assault, but nothing explicit. Rape is mentioned, but nothing happens. Also Hamilton lists out all of the shit in his life but it's the same as the intro song.
> 
> the last few lines of conversation are accurate af let's be honest. I hope you enjoyed, sorry if some of the one-shots begin to get more story heavy!

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about these idiots on tumblr at rainbowblue13 (or just comment below!)


End file.
